Um dia com o padrinho
by Luu Potter
Summary: Você é o padrinho dele!" "Acredite,eu sei!""Você deveria cuidar dele.""Eu?–Perguntou Six,com uma cara realmente surpresa–Você eu ainda acredito, mas a Lil me deixou cuidar dele? Sem ela do lado pra gritar comigo,e fazer o que eu não quero fazer?" "Ér..."


-Sirius, meu caro amigo Sirius, você sabe que o nosso melhor amigo, e que agente gosta muito de você, não?

-O que você quer Pontas?

-Sabe, eu é aniversário da Lilly...

-VOCÊ NÃO COMPROU UM PRESENTE PRA ELA E QUER QUE EU TE DÊ O QUE EU COMPREI? VAI SONHANDO, VIADO SAFADO!

-Hey! Eu comprei um presente, ta?! Eu só quero sair com ela hoje de noite.

-Tá, pode ir. E eu com isso?

- O Harry não pode ficar sozinho.

-Eu sei. Ele é um bebê.

-Eu preciso de alguém para cuidar dele...

-Que tal Remus? Acho que ele não tem nada para fazer hoje de noite! – Sirius falou, e James deu um suspiro indignado.

-Você é o padrinho dele!

-Acredite se quiser, eu sei!

-Você deveria cuidar dele.

-Eu? – Perguntou Sirius, com uma cara realmente surpresa – Você eu ainda acredito, mas a Lilly me deixou cuidar dele por uma noite? Sem ela do lado pra gritar comigo, e fazer tudo que eu não quero?

-Éeer...

* * *

Onde Lilly e James estavam com a cabeça quando deixaram Harry com Sirius? Na lua? Só poderia ser. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como cuidar de um bebê. A mínima idéia.

Antes de sair de casa Lilly deu uma última olhada para trás como que para se certificar de que estava tudo bem, e se perguntando se valia mesmo à pena deixar Harry com Sirius para sair com James.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro e se jogou no sofá, ainda com Harry nos braços. Ficou encarando aquele bebê que tinha recentemente completado nove meses de idade. Harry estava encarando os olhos acinzentados de Sirius com seus grandes olhos verdes. E logo soltou uma gargalhada, o que fez com que o padrinho ficasse o encarando com uma expressão confusa. "Bebê maluco! Só poderia ser filho do Pontas mesmo!" pensou.

Colocou Harry no chão e ele logo seguiu em passinhos desajeitados até a escada, aonde tropeçou e bateu o queixo em um dos batentes, diante do olhar no começo entediado, depois desesperado do padrinho.

-Harry! Você está bem cara?! – Disse Sirius com um tom de preocupação enquanto o levantava para ver se ele tinha se machucado. Quando Sirius terminou de se certificar que ele estava bem, o colocou no chão de novo ele subiu a escada de uma maneira completamente desajeitada. Sirius o observava de longe, sentado novamente no sofá, pensando se deveria permitir que ele subisse as escadas ou não.

Logo Harry estava de volta, com uma vassoura de brinquedo nas mãos. Sirius sorriu.

-Quadribol? Eu adoraria jogar com você, mas a Lilly provavelmente me mataria. Mas eu acho que posso fazer algo por você. – E subiu as escadas voltando rapidamente com o pomo de ouro de James entre os dedos - Você tem que pegar, entendeu? Segurar ele que nem eu estou fazendo. Mas ele é rápido, então você vai ter que ser também.

Harry sorriu, coisa eu ele fazia muito. Subiu com dificuldade na vassoura, mas alguns segundos depois já estava voando atrás do pomo de rindo. Rindo! Esse garoto era mesmo hilário. O pomo parecia entender que estava sendo perseguido por um bebê por que se deixava alcançar de vez em quando, e às vezes ficava num mesmo lugar por bastante tempo.

Harry bateu num vaso de Lilly e o padrinho correu, conseguindo o segurar o vaso a tempo. Com um suspiro aliviado, Sirius colocou o vaso de volta no lugar. Colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a varinha, mas sua mão apenas encontrou o vazio. Colocou a mão no outro bolso, que também estava vazio. Ao olhar em volta, viu a vassoura de Harry largada no chão e o próprio Harry rindo com a varinha de Sirius na mão, enquanto a sacudia freneticamente na esperança de fazer algum tipo de feitiço.

Sirius correu até Harry e puxou a varinha de sua mão, ao que Harry começou a chorar.

-Ei! Não chora, Pontas júnior! Eu só tirei por que você ia se machucar! Ou me machucar. – Disse Sirius enquanto pegava Harry no colo, tentando acalmá-lo. Logo Harry estava rindo, e puxando o cabelo do padrinho. – Ei, o meu cabelo não! – E colocou Harry no chão de novo. Sem se abalar Harry começou a brincar de subir no sofá e se atirar de lá de cima. Sirius sabia que deveria parar aquela brincadeira, o problema é que ele não _**queria**_ parar a brincadeira.

Harry de repente começou a chorar, e Sirius a se perguntar por que diabos ele estava chorando. Ele não tinha caído, e ele nem tinha tomado nenhum brinquedo dele. Andou até o bebê e o levantou até a altura de seus olhos cinzentos. Não parecia haver nada de errado com ele, mas um cheiro extremamente desagradável preencheu o lugar.

ArrHajads0ifdsjnfasdljkf

-Ah, não, Harry, não! – Sirius deu um suspiro inconformado e subiu com Harry para o andar de cima. Abriu a porta do banheiro e colocou Harry no lugar que Lilly tinha designado para trocar as fraudas. Sirius fez uma cara de nojo, e retirou a frauda. – Que nojo Harry! - O que fazer agora? Ele não sabia, até que encontrou um papel, embaixo de um pote estranho.

_ Six,_

_Se você está aqui, é porque precisa trocar a fralda do Harry. Vamos Six, não é tão difícil. Primeiro tire a fralda e jogue ela fora, nesse lixeiro aí do lado. Pronto. Agora, pegue os lenços umedecidos. Esses num pacote azul aí do lado. Limpe ele. Não faça essa cara de nojo Six. Agora, já que você está aqui, você poderia dar um banho nele. Não faça essa cara indignada. _ Pegue a banheira, aí do lado. Pegue um pouco de água, mas não encha a banheira toda. Coloca o dedo nela, para ver se não está muito quente, nem muito fria. Coloque ele dentro da banheira, pegue o sabonete aí do lado. Acho que você sabe o que fazer com um sabonete. Depois pegue o xampu, mais cuidado para não deixar a espuma bater nos olhos dele. Depois é só enxaguar ele. Pegue a toalha pendurada aí do lado e enxugue ele. Agora, coloque o talco e a pomada contra assaduras. A fralda e uma roupa. Pronto, você morreu Sirius? Não.

_Lilly._

Com dificuldade, Sirius foi cumprindo cada uma das etapas que Lilly mandou. E ficou realmente impressionado, porque ela sabia exatamente que expressão ele faria.

Deu um jeito na bagunça que tinha feito no banheiro. Tinha talco no chão, água espalhada pelo trocado... Um bagunça só. Deixou Harry em cima do balcão.

Harry estava cansado de ver Sirius ir de um lado para o outro, limpando aqui e ali: Já tinha perdido a graça. Foi aí que ele avistou: De tamanhos e cores diferentes, bonitos, interessantes e irresistivelmente ao alcance das mãos. Pegou um frasco azul, com um líquido dentro. Tinha um formato legal. Começou a sacudir, mas não aconteceu nada. Arrancou a tampa e apertou um botão estranho. Saiu um líquido que bateu na cara do Tio Six. Ele ficou assustado com a cara de dor que o Tio fez, e jogou o pote no chão, por que o frasco machucou o tio. Ele estava com medo, também.

-Harry, meu olho! Aí , ta ardendo, droga! Não! O perfume preferido da Lilly, não era pra jogar no chão! – Disse Sirius, com um visível desespero na voz. – Cara, você é filho de um maroto mesmo, né?! Meu olhoo!

Sirius fez um feitiço para parar a ardência nos olhos, e um para que os cacos todos fossem para o lixeiro. Com um pano enxugou o líquido, mas sempre com os olhos em Harry. Quando terminou, o levantou até a sua altura de seus olhos e falou:

-Cara, eu vou te levar lá para baixo. Não quebre nada. E principalmente não quebre um osso. Você consegue me entender? - E interpretou aquela risadinha como um sim.

Quando desceram, Harry começou a brincar com um caldeirão de brinquedo, que soltava fumaça e fazia um barulho de alguma porção borbulhando, quando você apertava. "Qual é a graça disso? Só podia ser filho da Lils mesmo!".

Estava tudo bem, mas passados alguns poucos minutos, Harry começou a chorar. O que ele queria? Sirius não fazia a mínima idéia!

-Eu sei que você não sabe falar, mas me dá um sinal do que você quer! Huum, Leite? Você quer leite? – E Harry pareceu relaxar quando ouviu a palavra leite.

Sirius seguiu até a cozinha, e achou uma mamadeira em cima do balcão.

_Six, _

_Parabéns! Você conseguiu perceber que o Harry estava com fome! Pegue a sua varinha, aponte ela para a mamadeira e fale: Lac lactis fervens! Pronto. Coloque uma gota nas costas na sua mão, para ver se está na temperatura certa._

_Lils._

Sirius segui as instruções e foi até a sala, mas quando chegou lá, Harry tinha uma mancha roxa no braço e chorava alto. Correu até uma caixa branca que Lilly tinha deixado.

_SIRIUS BLACK! COMO VOCÊ OUSA DEIXAR O MEU FILHO SE MACHUCAR?! Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado ele com você!_ _Embora que tivesse esperança de que você não fosse precisar disso. Agora:_

_Se ele tiver se cortado: Passe a porção roxa._

_Se ele estiver com uma mancha roxa: Coloque gelo._

_Se ele estiver doente, leve ele pro St. Mungus, E ME CHAME, OK?! SE VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMAR, MORRE._

_Lilly._

Sirius foi até a geladeira e pegou dois cubos de gelos, envolveu num pano e colocou no braço de Harry, que na hora começou a gritar.

-Harry, não faz isso comigo! Foi o que a Lilly mandou fazer!

Depois de alguns segundos, Harry gritava menos. Até que parou, e Sirius achou que a dor já tinha passado.

Não demorou um minuto, Harry chorava de novo. Logo ele se lembrou da mamadeira que ele tinha deixado em cima da mesa. Correu até ela, mas percebeu que ela estava gelada. "Droga!" pensou. Fez o feitiço novamente, e depois deu ela para o bebê.

Quando se sentou no sofá, Sirius percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Exausto! Ele não ficava assim nem depois de um ciclo de lua cheia, quando ia acompanhar o Remo!

Harry também parecia cansado, mas nem um pouco a fim de ir dormir. Sirius, logo colocou um pijama nele, e o colocou no berço. Mas ele começou a bater as mãozinhas nas barras de segurança. Com um suspiro, Sirirus o pegou nos braços. Tentou se lembrar de como Lils fazia para ele dormir. Ela cantava! Sirius foi , aos poucos, lembrando da canção.

-Twinkle twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are?  
Up above the world so high ,  
like a diamond in the Sky

Quem disse que ele lembrava o resto? Repetiu essa parte, e Harry pareceu ir se acalmando. Mas ainda estava agitado.

-When the blazing sun is gone,  
when he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
twinkle, twinkle all the night.

Harry bocejou, e foi fechando os olhinhos, mas lutava bravamente para se manter acordado. Sirius ia o embalando, de maneira meio desajeitada.

-Then the traveller in the dark,  
thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
if you did not twinkle so.

Harry ia fechando os olhos, mas logo os abria. Ele não queria dormir!

-In the dark blue sky you keep,  
and often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
'till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark  
lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are –  
twinkle, twinkle little star.

Assim que Harry dormiu, Sirius pegou um lençou, um travesseiro um forma de um bichinho qualquer, e se deitou no fofo tapete. Dormiu quase que instantaneamente. Estava cansado demais para ir arrumar o quarto de visitas (ou "quarto do Sirius" como ele preferia chamar).

Lilly e Tiago chegaram em casa. Todas as luzes apagadas. Tudo em silêncio. Estranho. Subiram as escadas, com a varinha em punho, e abriram a porta do quarto de Harry. Quase deram uma risada, quando encontraram Sirius dormindo rodeado de bichinhos de pelúcia. Realmente, não fora uma má idéia deixar Harry com Sirius.

* * *

**N/A :** E aí? Gostaraam? Espero que siiim! Comentem! Acho que é só isso que eu tenho para falar. Alguém tem biscoito pra me dar? Eu realmente quero comer biscoito.


End file.
